1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to propelled toy vehicles and more particularly to simulated team racing vehicle sets.
2. Background Art
Propelled toy vehicles have long been used in play situations simulating chases and races. Slot car race sets have been a particularly popular form of propelled toy vehicles used for race play. The coupling of a propelled toy vehicle with a drone vehicle for simulating chase play has been used in situations where the movement of the vehicles are not restrained by a track. Examples of such prior art linked cars are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,559, British Patent Application 746,262 and German Pat. No. 1,914,792 as well as in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 462,753 assigned to the same assignee as this application. Such prior art linked vehicles, all of which have a substantially rigid connecting bar between the powered vehicle and the drone vehicle, are not well suited for simulated race play on a track. Accordingly there remains a need for linked toy vehicles for simulated race play on slot car tracks.